A Girly Problem FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Permets-moi de mettre les choses au clair  , proposa Fíli, roulant sur le ventre et scrutant le profil de son frère.  Même si tu ne dois plus t'en rappeler… ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as été confondu pour… quelque chose d'autre.  Séquelle de  A Manly Problem  (que j'ai aussi traduite), mais peut être lu indépendamment.


TRADUCTION : A Girly Problem

**Auteur** : Black Hawk, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Le Hobbit, **appartient à** : J.R.R. Tolkien

**Rating** : K+, c'est du Family :3

**Résumé** : « Permets-moi de mettre les choses au clair », proposa Fíli, roulant sur le ventre et scrutant le profil de son frère. « Même si tu ne dois plus t'en rappeler… ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as été confondu avec… quelque chose d'autre. » Séquelle de « A Manly Problem » (que j'ai aussi traduite), mais peut être lu indépendamment.

* * *

Kíli inspecta la cuisse de lapin qu'il était en train de manger, s'assurant qu'il avait bien grignoté toute la viande disponible avant de la jeter de côté.

Fíli le regardait faire de l'autre côté des flammes de leur camp, une expression amusée sur le visage. « Tu devrais pas faire ça, tu sais. »

« De quoi ? »

« Laisser des restes comme ça autour de notre camp. Ça pourrait attirer des prédateurs. »

Kíli fronça les sourcils. « Des prédateurs ? Comme quoi ? On est à peine à un kilomètre de la colonie. »

Fíli haussa les épaules. « On sait jamais. »

Compte tenu de ses paroles, Kíli jeta un coup d'œil autour du camp puis ramassa tous les os jetés pendant le diner afin de les enterrer à quelques mètres. Quand il eut fini, il revint autour du feu de camp, époussetant ses mains et s'assit avec un soupir de satisfaction. « Maintenant il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter. »

Kíli sourit fièrement à Fíli, seulement pour voir ce dernier lui en rendre un d'un air suffisant.

Kíli fronça les sourcils. « …Quoi ? »

Fíli haussa les épaules. « Rien. »

Se demandant s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage, Kíli se tapota les joues, puis vérifia le reste de son corps afin de capter une bizarrerie.

Fíli laissa échapper un bruyant soupir de contentement avant de s'allonger de l'autre côté des flammes, les bras croisés derrière la tête. « Ça fait du bien de se poser. »

Kíli plissa lentement les yeux. « C'est ça, non ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Fíli innocemment.

« Tu m'as effrayé pour que je fasse tout le nettoyage. »

Fíli eut un petit sourire. « Ça a marché, non ? Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire effrayé ? »

« Non. »

Fíli se redressa sur les coudes. « Si tu l'as dis – tu viens juste d'admettre que – »

Kíli fit mine d'être occupé en déroulant sa couverture. « C'était une manière de parler. »

« Uh-huh. »

Kíli le foudroya du regard au travers des flammes et Fíli se contenta de sourire, ce sourire béat qui faisait crisser des dents Kíli. « T'as l'air stupide quand tu fais ça, tu sais. »

« Quand je fais quoi ? » Le sourire de Fíli fut encore plus grand.

Kíli fouilla dans la terre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une pomme de pin, puis il leva la main pour l'en menacer.

« Whoa, recourir à la violence si rapidement », fit Fíli en riant, levant lui aussi la main pour se défendre. « Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait prit du côté d'oncle Thorin après tout. »

Hésitant, Kíli baissa le bras. « Peu probable. »

Fíli se cacha derrière ses mains alors que la pomme de pin était reposée à terre. « C'est parti ? »

« Tu es une vrai peste, tu le sais ça ? » dit Kíli, s'étalant sur sa couverture.

Fíli arqua un sourcil. « C'est la poêle qui se moque du chaudron. »

Kíli sourit de travers. « Pauvre maman. »

« Ouais, imagine à quel point ça doit être dur pour elle. Avoir un idiot pour fils. »

« Tu parles de toi, bien sûr. »

« Au moins elle ne m'a jamais confondu pour un humain. » Fíli rit, seulement pour s'apercevoir que Kíli avait les yeux fixés sur lui. « Vraiment ? Il est encore trop tôt pour en rire ? »

Kíli grogna et se laissa aller sur le dos.

« Permets-moi de mettre les choses au clair », proposa Fíli, roulant sur le ventre et scrutant le profil de son frère. « Même si tu ne dois plus t'en rappeler… ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as été confondu avec… quelque chose d'autre. »

Kíli laissa échapper un éclat de rire dégouté. « Quoi, est ce que maman m'a pris pour un hérisson et m'a poussé à l'intérieur ? »

« Pas loin, mais pas tout à fait. »

Kíli tourna un visage défait vers son frère. « Tu es en train d'inventer. »

Fíli secoua doucement la tête « Si seulement c'était le cas, cher frère… si seulement… »

* * *

_**Bien des années auparavant**_

_Fíli n'avait jamais été aussi fier que lorsque son père avait placé une main sur son épaule et lui avait dit qu'il avait un petit frère. Il était tellement excité que ça ne pouvait lui passer, pas même lorsqu'il découvrit que son frère était une petite patate rouge avec un désordre de cheveux noirs._

_Il se pavanait dans le village, tout fier d'annoncer à tous ceux qu'il croisait qu'il était devenu un grand frère, mais personne ne pouvait voir le bébé tellement il était trop petit. Les autres nains adultes étaient contents pour lui, mais ses jeunes camarades se contentaient d'un « chanceux », et ne semblaient pas comprendre à quel point son monde avait changé._

_Il fallut un certain temps, mais Kíli fut finalement assez âgé pour tenir assis lui-même et jouer. C'était assez simple, Fíli faisait quelque chose d'aussi simple que passer ses mains devant son visage pour que son petit frère rie. Une fois, Fíli était passé nu devant son frère et ce dernier avait tellement ri qu'il s'en était renversé._

_Une fois que Kíli put se déplacer par contre, les choses changèrent. La maison était d'un coup un champ de bataille, et tout ce qui n'était pas cloué au sol devait être mis hors de portée. Leur mère était souvent aux prises avec Kíli pour le mettre dans des couvertures puis dans un couffin qu'ensuite Fíli se chargeait de prendre pour aller se promener._

_La première fois que cette occasion se présenta, Fíli portait son petit frère tout en tachant de ne pas machinalement se mettre à balancer le couffin puisqu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Quand une voisine l'arrêta._

_La vieille naine lui fit un sourire édenté. « C'est le petit dernier ? »_

_« Ouais ». Fíli avait dignement tenu la corbeille en hauteur, suffisamment pour que la femme âgée puis voir le visage de son frère._

_Kíli était plutôt ennuyé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un visage face à lui, à la vue duquel il poussa un cri aigu et tira sur ses couvertures._

_« Oh, quel charmant petit… » Elle se tut alors qu'elle examinait les épais cheveux noirs collés dans tous les sens sur la tête du bébé. Elle porta sa main devant sa bouche. « Personne ne me l'avait dit – je ne savais pas… oh c'est merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux ! »_

_Fíli fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère qui était en train de mâchouiller un de ses doigts._

_« Tu as une petite sœur ! Oh, béni soit Durin. »_

_Fíli savait que les nains de sexe féminin étaient rares et ne représentaient qu'un tiers de leur village. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la corriger quand elle le coupa._

_« Tu dois être tellement fier. Tu es vraiment spécial, tu le sais ça, Fíli ? »_

_Pour être honnête, il n'avait plus eu trop d'attention à la maison depuis que la patate était née, et recevoir des louanges de la part d'un adulte était tellement agréable que Fíli mentit. « N'est-elle pas ma-gni-fiiiii-que ? »_

_« Oh, tout simplement superbe. Hilde, viens voir la petite de Dís ! »_

_Avant que Fíli ne le sache, une foule s'était rassemblée. Depuis ce jour, sa mère n'avait plus besoin de lui demander pour aller promener Kíli – il se portait volontaire, plus d'une fois par jour. Et il revenait souvent à la maison avec des sucreries et des cadeaux._

_Il ne fallut pas longtemps avec que Dís ne devienne méfiante et ne lui bloque la route un après-midi._

_« Fíli », fit-elle. « Pourquoi es-tu si impatient ? »_

_Fíli haussa les épaules innocemment. « J'aime bien passer du temps seul avec lui. »_

_Dís arqua un sourcil. « Pourquoi Hilde t'as-t-elle offert ce gâteau au miel hier ? »_

_Fíli pensa à mentir, mais il sut qu'il le regretterait. Il soupira et fixa ses bottes._

_« Et bien ? » demanda son père, en entrant dans la pièce._

_« J'ai peut-être… un peu… laissé croire aux villageois que Kíli était… une… fille. »_

_Son père se mordit la lèvre, retenant un rire. Dís fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Ils avaient tous l'air si contents de le penser. Et ils m'ont dit que ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de vraiment spécial. »_

_« Fíli, c'est un mensonge, et les mensonges veulent dire –»_

_Mais qu'importe ce qu'allait dire Dís, elle fut coupée par son mari qui s'accroupit devant son fils. « Ce que ta mère essaye de te dire, fils, c'est que si tu dois mentir, fais le bien. »_

_Les yeux de Dís s'agrandirent sous le choc._

_Son mari attacha un nœud violet sur une touffe de cheveux de son fils cadet, puis donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ainé. « Maintenant, va voir si tu ne peux pas me ramener un de ces délicieux gâteaux au miel cette fois ci. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil en mettant le garçon à la porte. Celle-ci se ferma juste avant que Dís ne se lançe dans une de ses longues réprimandes._

_Fíli sourit. Kíli avait l'air plutôt mignon avec le nœud dans ses cheveux, et le bébé le regardait tout sourire avec ses lèvres baveuses, saisissant ses orteils comme si ça lui plaisait._

* * *

Kíli resta en état de choc à fixer son frère, et après s'être mordu les lèvres, ces dernières semblaient si brillantes qu'elles rappelaient celles de ce jour de printemps dans son enfance, ce qui fit rire Fíli.

« Tu mens », accusa Kíli avec un doigt pointé.

« J'aurais aimé. »

« Non, non – tu mens. Je connais ta tête quand tu mens. C'est comme la fois où tu as prétendu qu'ils m'avaient nommé Kíli parce qu'ils t'aimaient tellement qu'ils voulaient un autre comme toi, alors ils ont essayé au maximum de copier ton nom. »

Fíli haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas dire que je suis en désaccord avec eux. »

Kíli secoua la tête, rejetant l'attitude de son frère. « Tu sais comment je sais que tu mens ? Parce que quand on était plus grand, Waldor m'a demandé si j'étais un garçon ou une fille. » Kíli observa son frère, tout content de lui.

Fíli fronça les sourcils. « En quoi cela a-t-il un sens ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai mis les choses au clair. »

« Ouais, tu sais pourquoi ? » Fíli s'esclaffa. « Parce que Waldor cachait un bouquet derrière son dos. Il espérait que tu sois une fille de façon à prendre de l'avance pour te courtiser. »

Si c'était encore possible, le visage de Kíli fit une tête encore plus dégoutée que celle qu'il avait faite lorsque la fille de l'archer l'avait confondu avec un humain.

« Non… »

« Je me sens mal pour tout ça », avoua Fíli, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. « Vraiment. Maman était trop gênée pour dire à tout le monde que son fils et son mari mentaient au village entier, alors aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment dit quelque chose. Tu as juste… grandi, et les gens se sont posé des questions. »

Kíli avait l'air d'avoir été informé une fois de plus de la mort de leur chien.

« Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique. » Fíli agita la main avec dédain. « Tout le monde a dû comprendre la vérité pour maintenant. Ça fait des années que Waldor ne m'a pas demandé si j'étais certain que tu étais un garçon… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Attends, non, c'est encore arrivé juste avant qu'on ne parte… »

« Au nom de Durin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait à _demander_ ? » La voix de Kíli était montée dans les aigues, celle dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il était au bout du rouleau. Si Fíli ne faisait pas couiner son frère au moins une fois par jour, alors c'était un échec. « N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être pas tant que ça. Tout le monde dit que tu ressembles à Maman. »

La bouche de Kíli était grande ouverte et son teint était plutôt pale.

« Et… j'ai peut-être… possiblement… répondu que je n'étais pas très sûr de temps en temps, quand il me demandait et que toi et moi on venait juste de se battre… »

Kíli traina son regard des braises vers le visage de son frère. « Je ne peux pas te croire. »

« Hey – y'as pas de mal. Tout est bien qui finit bien. » Il essaya de sourire. Kíli semblait toujours absorbé comme s'il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'image de Waldor. « S'être fait prendre pour un humain semble tout de suite plus facile à supporter, hein ? »

« Je dirais. »

Fíli sourit lentement.

Kíli rencontra son regard et plissa les yeux. « Alors tu mentais ? »

« Certainement pas. Mais ça a marché, non ? »

Kíli baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Maintenant j'ai un tout nouveau problème. »

« Toute cette histoire est finie. Ce n'est plus un problème du tout. »

« Ah ? J'aimerais voir à quel point tu apprécies que tout le monde te prenne pour Maman Jr. » Kíli le fusilla du regard.

« Si j'étais toi, je serais honoré. Après tout, tout le monde s'accorde à dire que Maman était la plus jolie de la terre. »

La pomme de pin qui heurta la tête de Fíli fut douloureuse.

* * *

Si vous n'avez pas lu « A Manly Problem » encore, j'espère que cette fiction-ci vous y aura encouragé, elle est disponible sur mon profil :)

Vous trouverez « A Racing Problem » qui est la suite de celle-ci, disponible sur le profil de NekoJilly (enfin, pas tout de suite, mais elle ne saurait tarder ^^)


End file.
